Dream Comes True
by Sachiya Haruyuki
Summary: Terlalu berharap? Rasanya itu cara terbaik jika memang kau menginginkannya. Bahkan untuk hal sepele sekalipun. Paling tidak, kencan mereka berdua sudah mencapai titik puncaknya, dengan satu keinginan terakhir. /"Aku takkan mengatakannya lagi, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."/"Baiklah..."/ CHAPTER 4 IS UP!
1. Part A : Dating

**Yo, minna-san! Ohisashiburi desu ne! ^^**

**Saya kembali lagi! Dan, lagi-lagi fandomnya masih sepi yah... Sayang banget...**

**Kali ini saya membawakan sequel dari fanfic saya sebelumnya. Dengan kata lain adalah lanjutan dari Lucia Route yang sudah saya bahas sebelumnya. Tentu dengan sedikit pengubahan.**

**Langsung saja dimulai! Hajimemashou! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER<strong>

**Visual Novel 'Rewrite' by Key Visual Arts 2011, Romeo Tanaka and Yuuto Tonokawa**

**Fanfic 'Dream Comes True', sequel of 'Truth Behind of That Gloves' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2014**

* * *

><p>Part A : Dating<p>

Kalau "kencan" hanya berarti jalan-jalan dengan perempuan, berarti aku sudah pernah melakukannya. Aku sudah pernah berkeliling dengan Kotori berulang kali. Tapi sebenarnya sulit dikatakan jika itu dihitung sebagai kencan. Yang kita benar-benar lakukan hanya berbelanja bersama. Dan tidak ada yang namanya ketegangan atau apapunlah itu.

Jika ketegangan adalah bagian dari kencan, berarti ini pun sudah pasti dihitung sebagai kencan.

"..."

"..."

Kupikir kencan seharusnya lebih romantis ketimbang ini. Malahan kita hanya berjalan cepat di jalan dekat stasiun dengan menghantam kaki dan melihat sekeliling.

Sudah pasti kita tak terlihat berjalan sebagaimana mestinya.

"Berhenti memandang sekeliling! Bersikaplah seperti biasa. Jangan biarkan orang-orang tahu!"

"B-Baik, aku mengerti..."

"Cari orang-orang yang memperhatikan kita di tengah keramaian sana. Dengarkan tiap langkah kaki dengan telingamu sendiri! Yosh, kita akan ambil jalur di gang sebelah kiri. Lalu kembali ke perhentian bus!"

Kita sudah berulang kali mengambil putaran tajam dan mengecek ulang untuk mengurangi potensi adanya penguntit nantinya. Rasanya seperti 'kita akan mati jika kita lengah sedikit saja'. Lucia sudah pasti sangat terlatih.

Walau begitu, apa ini benar-benar sebuah kencan?

"Hei, kau yakin kita harus melakukan semua ini?"

"Tentu saja! Shizuru pasti akan mengikuti kita! Lalu dia akan melaporkan ini pada Nishikujou-san, lalu menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk menertawai kita besok!"

"Aku tahu Shizuru mengejutkan kita kemarin, tapi aku tak yakin dia akan melakukan itu lagi. Sudah kukatakan padanya untuk tidak mengikutimu... Setidaknya percayalah sedikit pada temanmu."

"Dia mungkin akan tetap mengikuti kita! Kita takkan bisa tahu! Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan! Disana, belok kiri! Lakukan putaran cepat sebelum dia menyadarinya!"

Haa... Jadi ini masih sama saja. Lucia hanya ingin mengecek adanya penguntit sebenarnya karena...

"Kau hanya merasa malu."

"A-A-A-Aku tidak, aku tidak begitu...!"

"Wajahmu merah."

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuu! Aku tidak merasa malu, aku tidak begitu...! Shizuru pasti akan mengikuti kita, dia akan mengikuti kitaaaa!"

"Ha'i ha'i, wakattanda yo. Tapi begitu kita sampai di dalam bus, kita langsung saja pergi ke taman. Tidak ada lagi salah mengambil bus untuk menipu penguntit, mengerti!?"

"Uu... uuuuuuuu, uuuuuu! Sekali lagi, sekali lagi! Shizuru tak mungkin bisa ditipu semudah itu!"

"Baiklah, ini bukan salah Shizuru, ya."

Kita sudah menghabiskan waktu setengah jam hanya untuk melakukan ini...

Sebenarnya aku juga merasa tegang hari ini. Tapi kelihatannya Lucia lebih jauh lebih tegang dari biasanya, sampai rasanya dibuat lupa bagaimana rasanya tegang pada diriku sendiri.

"Perhentian bus ketiga. Disana."

"Kita akan masuk di perhentian kedua untuk menipu Shizuru."

"Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk tidak melakukan itu lagi!"

"Nnnnnnnnnnn! Mmmmmmmmmmm!"

Dasar.

**[Skip Time]**

Untungnya dia tak menimbulkan berbagai masalah di dalam bus, jadi dia bisa tenang untuk sementara waktu.

Tujuan kita hari ini adalah sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terbaru, Kazamo. Sebagai laki-laki, kupikir kencan itu seperti pergi ke taman atau menonton film bersama-sama. Tapi sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Shizuru, bukan kencan seperti itu yang diinginkan Lucia. Rupanya hanya berkelana di sekitar saja sudah cukup baginya. Walaupun bagiku tak terlalu menyenangkan. AKan jelas lebih cocok ke tempat dimana kami berdua bisa bersenang-senang.

Karena itulah mengapa kami memutuskan untuk memilih tempat itu.

Kazamo terbilang jauh dari tempat tinggalku, dan aku sendiri belum pernah kesana sebelumnya. Jadi aku sendiri merasa penasaran dengan tempat itu, dan kebetulan cocok dengan yang diinginkan Lucia.

"Kalian berdua setuju untuk memiliki pacar di waktu bersamaan? Serius?"

"B-Bodoh! J-J-J-Jangan katakan itu keras-keras...!"

Aku berucap demikian tanpa menghiraukan orang lain yang berada di dalam bus. Lucia tampak down, sekali lagi rona merah muncul sampai ke telinganya.

Kalau aku bertindak mengejutkan lagi, dia akan memukulku, jadi aku memutuskan untuk berhenti.

"Iiya... Aku hanya tak mengerti mengapa masih ada gadis yang membuat persetujuan seperti itu..."

"Shizuru dan aku selalu membicarakan itu... J-Jika salah satu dari kita... Ya... Kau tahu 'kan maksudku...?"

"...Salah satu dari kalian tak ingin memiliki kekasih duluan dan meninggalkan satunya lagi?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu... Makanya Shizuru pasti akan merasa terkhianati karena ini... Maafkan aku Shizuruuuuuuuu!"

Jadi dia khawatir tentang janji yang dia dan Shizuru pernah buat. Kurasa, itu mungkin adalah salah satu caranya untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"Aku tak berpikir Shizuru akan merasa terkhianati sedikitpun."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu!?"

"Kami sempat membicarakan itu."

"A-Apa!?"

"Tenang saja, bukan yang aneh-aneh... Dia hanya khawatir padamu sebagai teman."

Jika Shizuru tak membuatku menyadari sesuatu malam itu, mungkin aku akan berakhir menyakiti Lucia. Tapi sekarang aku mengerti.

"Dia bertanya padaku jika aku sudah siap untuk mendukungmu seumur hidupku."

"Mm... mmmmmm... L-Lalu?"

"Itu saja. Dia tak pernah mengatakan hal-hal seperti kau mengkhianatinya atau mengingkari janjinya atau apalah itu."

"B-Bukan!... M-Maksudku, yah... mmmmmm!"

Lucia gagal menyampaikan kata-katanya, seperti tersangkut sesuatu. Sebagai gantinya, aku merasa nyaman menemukan sisi manisnya. Jarang ada gadis yang menunjukkan apa yang dipikirkan lewat wajahnya dengan mudah. Jadi kuberikan jawaban yang pasti seperti yang dia inginkan, tanpa candaan.

"Ini jawaban yang kuberikan pada Shizuru."

"Hm... Baik... Apa itu?"

Dengan wajahnya yang masih memerah, dia memandangku, menunggu jawaban dariku. Dia hampir terlihat seperti hamster yang gemetaran di telapak tanganku. Sebelum aku ingin menggodanya saat memandangnya seperti itu. Tapi tidak sekarang.

Dia terlihat manis bagiku. Jadi kuberikan jawaban yang sejujurnya saja.

"Aku berjanji..."

"Y-Ya...?"

"...bahwa aku takkan pernah meninggalkan Konohana Lucia sendiri, seumur hidupku."

"...mm...a..."

Semenjak aku mengatakannya dengan jujur, dia harusnya bisa mendengarkanku kali ini. Dan dia harusnya tidak-

*punch*

"J-J-J-Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu di dalam buuuuuuuuuuuuus! ...aaaaa...! Aaa...aaah...!"

Ugh! Apa salahku sampai ia memukulku!?

"Bisakah kau berhenti memukul orang lain ketika kau merasa malu!? Mungkin aku harus... oh..."

"... aaa... uuuuu..."

Gigi Lucia gemetar dan matanya menutup, wajahnya masih merah... Seperti menanggung emosi yang sedang tertekan. Setitik air mata muncul diantara bulu matanya.

"... Lucia?"

"M-..."

"?"

"...Maafkan... Aku... Aku takkan... memukulmu... lagi..."

Biasanya dia tak pernah melawan atasannya, dan kelihatannya dia perlu waktu banyak untuk mengakui kesalahannya... Tapi sekarang dia langsung minta maaf. Lalu, dia bertanya padaku lagi. Kali ini, dia terlihat seakan bebannya sudah hilang.

"Aku takkan... memukulmu lagi... karena itu... ku-...mo...hon..."

Lucia memandangku dengan tatapan serius, seakan seperti ini yang dia inginkan ketimbang apapun di dunia...

"...akan...agi..."

"Eh? Maaf, kau tadi bilang apa?"

"...akan...agi...nnnnn..."

Aku tak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tapi aku tahu apa yang diinginkannya. Dan ketika aku menyadarinya, dia terlihat manis.

"Biasanya aku membuat lelucon bodoh di bagian ini."

Lucia berjanji untuk tidak memukulku lagi ketika merasa malu. Maka aku harus membalasnya. Aku janji untuk tidak membuat lelucon bodoh untuk menutupi rasa maluku juga.

"Baiklah, akan kukatakan lagi. Ketika Shizuru bertanya padaku, aku berjanji padanya..."

"...Ya..."

"Bahwa aku takkan meninggalkan Konohana Lucia sendiri, lagi."

"L-Lagi..."

"Dua kali saja cukup."

"...A-Aku tidak terlalu jelas mendengarnya, jadi tolong katakan lagi...!"

"Hmmm, bagaimana ya? Mungkin aku harus menyuruhmu datang ke rumahku untuk memasak makan malam kali ini."

"...B-...Baiklah... Akan kulakukan... Aku akan memakai pakaian itu lagi dan membuatkan makan malam untukmu..."

"Whoa, aku tidak menanyakan itu, tapi silakan saja!"

"Jadi... Cukup sekali lagi saja... Kumohon..."

Dia memandangku dengan mata basah. Aku tak berpikir dia akan menganggapnya serius. Tak terlihat ada debu sama sekali di matanya.

...Tapi,

Untuk kali pertama aku melihat ekspresi jujurnya, tanpa ada paksaan.

"Maaf, aku sempat mengatakan aku takkan menggodamu lagi..."

"..."

Dan untuk kali ini, aku tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Akan kukatakan sekali lagi untukmu. Aku janji takkan pernah meninggalkan Konohana Lucia sendiri."

"Sekali lagi."

"Aku mengerti."

Berulang kali ia memintaku untuk mengatakannya, berulang kali jugalah aku mengatakan janjiku untuk tidak meninggalkannya. Entah. Mungkin sampai bosan. Tapi baginya, itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat berharga.

_"Kau adalah keajaiban Lucia."_

Shizuru pernah sekali mengatakan itu padaku. Maka dari itulah aku mengusahakannya. Demi Lucia.

"Mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan mengirimkan pesan untukmu saat malam hari."

"T-Tidak... Tak apa menelponku, tapi... aku ingin... mendengarnya langsung..."

"Wah... Kau ini benar-benar..."

"Y-Ya? ... Apa...?"

'Kau sungguh... lebih manis dari yang kupikirkan.'

Dulu dia selalu mengataiku 'mesum' atau 'musuhnya para wanita' dan menghajarku begitu saja. Sifatnya benar-benar seperti ketua kelas. Cara bicaranya juga lebih formal ketimbang yang lainnya, seperti putri seorang samurai. Dan beberapa menit lalu dia sangat tegang sampai harus menghabiskan setengah jam hanya untuk memastikan tak ada yang menguntit untuk beberapa alasan.

Baru sepuluh menit berlalu sejak saat itu, tapi dia sangat manis sekarang. Bahkan ketika sampai di dalam bus, dia masih khawatir Shizuru akan mengikuti kita.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, dia tetaplah seorang gadis pada umumnya dengan mata basah.

"Janji, ya? Tengah malam nanti kau akan mengatakannya padaku entah dengan cara apa..."

"Ya, itu janjiku antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Aku takkan mengingkarinya."

"Baiklah... A-Aku akan... M-Menepati janjiku juga... Aku akan datang ke rumahmu untuk membuatkan makan malam dengan pakaian seperti itu... Jadi..."

"Tunggu dulu... Kau takkan memakai pakaian itu sepanjang jalan menuju rumahku 'kan?"

"T-Tidak harus, ya...!? A-Aku pikir..."

Wajah Lucia tambah merah, seperti sedang dimasak. Gemetaran lalu terlihat down lagi. Tapi sungguh, tadi itu hampir saja Lucia akan berjalan sepanjang jalan menuju rumahku dengan pakaian cosplay.

'Teman-teman, jangan berpakaian seperti cosplay di tempat umum kecuali ada event atau acara apapun, ya.'

"T-Tapi... B-Berganti pakaian... D-Di rumahmu... Itu... Memalukan..."

"Berjalan-jalan di sekitar kota dengan pakaian seperti itu malah lebih buruk."

"B-Berganti pakaian... D-Di rumah laki-laki... Melepas pakaian disana... I-Itu jauh lebih buruk... kyuuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

"...Lucia-san, kau tak harus merasa sakit hati gara-gara ini. Aku bisa mimisan."

"Oh iya... Aku baru sadar pakaian itu dari game bernama 'Doki Doki Maid Party'."

"Ueeh? Ah? B-Benarkah? A-Aku tak menyarankanmu game itu..."

M-Masalahnya itu game dengan batas umur 18 tahun ke atas...

"Aku membelinya di tempat pelelangan. Pembayarannya terjadi kemarin jadi harusnya sudah sampai segera."

"Geeeeeeeeeeh! T-Tidaaaaaaaak, jangan dibeliiiiiiiiiii!"

"Aku baru sadar itu permainan komputer. Aku ingin mencobanya."

Tidak, jangan, jangan katakan itu! Tolong jangan mencobanya! Aku tahu itu terlihat seperti game percintaan biasa dari luar, tapi dalamnya lebih buruk!

"K-Kau tak harus memainkannya. Perempuan baik sangat menghindari itu. Ditambah itu akan membuatmu memukulku atau bahkan membunuhku."

"A-Aku tahu... Ada pembatasan umur disana."

"B-Bagaimana kau... B-Bisa tahu...?"

"K-Ketika aku mengecek gambarnya... B-Banyak sekali gambar yang beg'itu'an muncul..."

"H-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii...!"

"T-Tapi... Aku masih ingin mencobanya."

"K-Kenapa!?"

"Tennouji, kalau kau merasa terbiasa dengan itu, aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya."

Lucia tahu seperti apa game itu, tapi dia tetap mengatakannya. Dengan polos, dan agak malu.

"Tennouji, kau berusaha untuk mengetahui lebih tentangku... Aku telah berusaha menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang walaupun aku ingin mereka mengerti.. Dan kau telah mengusahakannya. Jadi untuk kali ini, aku ingin mengetahui lebih tentangmu, Tennouji."

"Lucia..."

"Tennouji, aku ingin tahu hal-hal apa saja yang membuatmu terbiasa. Aku ingin tahu semua tentangmu, Tennouji... Semuanya..."

"..."

Hatiku dipenuhi perasaan yang aneh. Rasanya waktu dan cahaya matahari seperti bergerak dengan tenang.

Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan perasaan itu menyelimutiku. Game itu buruk! Dia akan membunuhku jika dia memainkannya!

"..."

Tapi bahkan ketakutanku meleleh ketika aku memandang wajahnya. Aku tak percaya hal pertama yang ia ketahui tentangku ada salah satu dari galge 18+ yang pernah kubaca. Mungkin aku harus berpikir ulang apa yang telah kulakukan sepanjang hidupku.

"Tennouji, apakah itu shopping mall nya?"

"Hm? Sepertinya begitu."

Kami bisa melihat tujuan kami melalui jendela. Mall baru bernama Kazamo. Nama resminya adalah Shopping Tower Kazamo. Sesuai dari situs resminya, gedung itu memiliki dua puluh lantai, dengan sepuluh toko besar dan lebih dari seratus toko ahli.

Dipenuhi dengan warna-warna cerah dan ornamen mengkilap, membuatku merasa seperti anak kecil yang dibawa pergi ke taman bermain.

**~ To be Continued ~**

* * *

><p><strong>Sekali lagi karena saya pikir terlalu panjang kalau dijadikan oneshot, jadi akan saya buat beberapa part.<strong>

**Mungkin ini gak muluk-muluk saya ambil full dari original game nya. Mungkin salah satu scene saya ambil dari fandisc nya juga.**

**At least, Sankyuu peeri machu desu! ^^**

_**~ Sachiya Haruyuki ~**_


	2. Part B : Wandering

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel 'Rewrite' by Key Visual Arts 2011, Romeo Tanaka and Yuuto Tonokawa**

**Fanfic 'Dream Comes True', sequel of 'Truth Behind of That Gloves' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2014**

* * *

><p>Part B : Wandering<p>

Setelah keluar dari bus kembali aku memandangi gedung itu. Benar-benar megah. Untuk mendapatkan ruang lantai yang dibutuhkan untuk sebuah shopping mall, mereka perlu mencari sebuah real estate langka dengan beberapa lantai. Makanya mudah sekali mereka mengatakan ini sebuah tower. Sesuai situs nya, tiap keduapuluh lantainya terdapat panel besar. Banyak yang mengatakan akan sangat menyenangkan untuk mengitarinya dengan menggunakan escalator.

"Lucia, apa kau sering pergi ke tempat seperti ini?"

"Tidak juga. Biasanya cuma ke toko di dekat tempat tinggalku."

"Banyak toko disini. Kenapa kita tak mulai melihat-lihat saja?"

"...ah, Tennouji..."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"T-...Tennouji, kau memanggilku dengan nama depan, jadi... r-rasanya aneh bagiku kalau masih... memanggilmu... dengan nama belakang."

"Tak ada yang aneh. Terserahmu kau ingin memanggilku apa."

"Eh? ...auu..."

Dari tadi wajahnya merah sampai sekarang, tapi kemudian tambah memerah lagi. Kenapa dia tak pernah menunjukkan sisi manisnya ini ketika di sekolah?

Aaah, ya ampun...

"Benar juga. Rasanya aneh jika hanya seorang dari kita yang memanggil satunya lagi dengan nama depan. Baiklah, dari sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Konohana."

"Eh? Ah... bukan begitu..."

"Bukan nama belakang? Kalau begitu nama depan kita berdua saja."

"Hm? Baiklah..."

"Aku akan memanggilmu Lucia. Dan kau akan memanggilku..."

"K-... Kotarou..."

"Oooh, bagus sekali. Benar juga ya, Shizuru selalu memanggilku Kotarou."

"J-Jangan cerita tentang Shizuru hari ini! Lupakan saja dia!"

"Huh? Bukannya kau tadi yang tak henti-hentinya bilang dia menguntit kita?"

"Uuuuuuuuuuuuuu..."

"Kenapa kau marah? Kita kesini untuk bersenang-senang, tenanglah sedikit."

"I-Ini salahmu, Kotarou."

"Maaf membuatmu marah. Jadi, tenang ya?"

"Mm... mmm... L-Lalu, j-... jika..."

"Jika?"

"Jika kau... menggenggam... tanganku hari ini... a-a-aku akan memaafkanmu."

"Kau jadi marah sehingga kau bisa meminta itu."

"Eh? Ah! Itu tidak benar! Bukan karena itu!"

"Kalau kau ingin pegangan tangan katakan saja. Aku tak keberatan... ayolah."

Kuarahkan tanganku padanya seakan seperti benar-benar hal yang biasa. Lucia berulang kali memandang tanganku lalu wajahku, lalu kembali down dan memaksakan suaranya.

"Tolong... pegang... tanganku..."

"Lihat? Tidak sulit 'kan? Ayo."

Lucia perlahan mengulurkan tangan putihnya. Dan kemudian aku menyadari sesuatu.

"Lucia... Kau..."

"H-Hari ini... Aku tak merasa membutuhkannya."

Tangannya selalu tertutup sarung tangan putih, menandakan dia harus menolak semua orang... Tapi tidak untuk hari ini.

"Ketika aku denganmu... Kotarou... Aku tak membutuhkannya."

"Tak apakah jika aku menyentuhmu?"

Tangan polos dan putih. Aku hampir merasa sayang untuk menyentuhnya. Tidak, aku tak boleh merasa seperti itu.

Kugenggam tangan putih saljunya dengan tanganku. Terasa lebih kecil dan lebih lembut dari yang kubayangkan.

"Aku merasa kagum kau melepasnya."

"Hanya untuk hari ini... Aku tak ingin melepasnya ketika di sekolah."

"Aku yakin suatu hari kau bisa."

"Tidak... Sarung tangan tak apa-apa untuk siapapun kecuali dirimu."

"Kupikir begitu. Rasanya senang sekali tahu aku satu-satunya yang bisa menyentuh tanganmu."

"Tanganku milikmu, Kotarou."

Sialan. Aku bisa mimisan kalau begini. Tolong jangan lakukan apapun lagi, Lucia-san. Darahku mungkin saja keluar dari telingaku juga kalau kau terus melakukan ini...

"B-Baiklah, ayo."

"Kotarou, wajahmu memerah."

"Lihat siapa yang bicara."

"D-Dimananya wajahku merah!?"

Dia berujar demikian meskipun wajahnya lebih merah dari aku. Hampir saja aku tertawa. Aku takut seringaiku malah mengecewakannya, tapi mungkin dia bisa tahu aku juga merasa malu.

Kami berdua memerah dan tersenyum untuk sesaat.

**[High-Class Cosmetics]**

Seperti yang dibicarakan rumor, tangganya benar-benar hebat. Rasanya seperti tak ingin keluar dari escalator itu.

Begitu. Itu yang mereka ingin kurasakan. Jika aku berada dalam perjalanan menuju lantai dua puluh, aku akan mengunjungi tiap toko dalam gedung sekembalinya nanti.

Melindungi uang menjadi tantangan disini. Itupun, jika aku punya beberapa. Nyatanya tak ada satupun dari kami yang memiliki cukup uang. Jadi yang kami lakukan paling-paling hanya mengunjungi satu toko tanpa melakukan apapun

"Para gadis sangat suka makeup untuk beberapa alasan. Apa dirimu juga termasuk, Lucia?"

"Aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya, tapi belakangan aku mulai berpikir sepertinya bagus untukku."

Tempat yang pertama kali kami kunjungi adalah toko kosmetik kelas tinggi. Aku pernah ke tempat seperti itu dulu di sebuah farmasi, tapi belum pernah untuk yang seperti ini. Tak ada alasan untuk pergi kesana jika kau tidak bersama seorang perempuan.

"Sialan... Barang ini benar-benar mahal... Barang ini hanya bertujuan untuk melembabkan kulit setelah mandi... Kenapa bisa mahal sekali!?"

"Itu dimaksudkan untuk diusap di wajahmu setiap hari. Kau tentu tak ingin membeli yang murah tapi malah merusak wajahmu 'kan?"

"Benar juga. Tidak seperti makanan atau apalah itu, kalau obat-obatan atau makeup yang kita beli ternyata jelek kau hanya akan mendapatkan masalah serius."

"Tergantung pada masing-masing orang. Harga bukan persoalan. Sudah kukatakan padamu untuk mencoba beberapa untuk mencari mana yang pas untukmu."

"Yah, jika aku memikirkannya dalam jangka panjang, kurasa aku akan menghabiskan dua belas ribu yen hanya untuk mencari lotion... Tapi bukan hanya itu saja, 'kan? Apa kau tak memerlukan barang lain?"

"Itu juga bergantung pada masing-masing orang, tapi kurasa seperti face lotion, cleanser, beauty cream, whitening, dan foundation. Ada juga seperti liquid foundaton, powder foundation dan face powder. Ditambah eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, blush, highlight, dan terakhir lip gloss."

"...Aku tak mengerti untuk apa semua itu."

"...Tenang saja. Aku juga tak begitu yakin."

"Benarkah...? Kau terdengar seperti sudah memahaminya."

"Aku tak pernah tertarik dengan yang namanya makeup. Hanya saja... pikiranku berubah tadi, jadi aku sudah menelitinya..."

"Bukankah itu berarti kau sudah menghapalnya jadi kau siap untuk hari ini?"

"Hm!? Auu... I-Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar..."

Samar-samar tapi aku bisa melihat ada sedikit riasan di wajah Lucia. Dia berusaha untuk tampil berbeda dari saat dia disekolah. Akan menyakitkan jika kukatakan aku tak menyadarinya sebelumnya.

"Kupikir kau benar juga. Aku bukan seseorang yang begitu suka dengan makeup, jadi kurasa apa yang kau dapat itu sudah cukup."

"I-Itu tidak terdengar seperti pujian."

"Kau sudah manis, Lucia, jadi kupikir terlalu banyak memakai makeup hanya akan sia-sia."

"Uu... mmm... au..."

"Dan juga, aku mencium bau harum disini."

"Eh...? B-Bau? Eh!?"

"Bukan yang aneh-aneh. Parfum yang kau gunakan. Cocok sekali denganmu."

"Eh... ah... benarkah...? T-... Terima... kasih."

Dia memerah sampai ke telinganya, seperti akan keluar asap dari kepalanya. Masih terasa menyenangkan menggodanya. Walau sebenarnya itu bukan godaan. Kuanggap demikian karena aku agak merasa malu mengatakannya.

Kami perlu menghentikan hal semacam itu, jadi aku langsung senyum saja. Lucia mengambil waktu, membiarkan kata-kataku lebur. Lalu dengan perlahan mengatur rambutnya... dan tambah memerah.

"B-Begitu... j-jadi ini sudah cukup bagimu, Kotarou... Baiklah... mulai sekarang, aku akan merias diri seperti ini... D-Dan... kau yakin... aku tidak... terlihat aneh, 'kan? A-Aku tidak... punya pengalaman soal riasan... jadi..."

"Tidak aneh kok."

"Tidak sama sekali?"

"Tidak sedikitpun."

"'Tidak aneh' tidak terdengar bagus."

"Dalam kasus ini, kau manis."

"'Dalam kasus ini' juga terdengar jelek."

"Kau manis."

"B-... Benarkah...?"

"Ya. Kau bukan lagi ketua kelas kami sekarang... kau Konohana Lucia. Aku tak ingin orang-orang melihatmu manis begini."

"T-... Terima kasih..."

Lucia mulai tertarik dengan makeup untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup setelah memutuskan untuk berkencan. Sesuatu yang gadis normal pelajari bertahun-tahun, dia mempelajarinya dalam beberapa hari, seperti menghapal untuk ujian. Dia mendapat pengetahuannya, tapi tidak dengan pengalaman. Dia harus mencoba makeup barunya di rumah beberapa kali untuk beberapa hari sampai terlihat sebagaimana mestinya.

Dia mungkin masih kebingungan di dasar-dasarnya, tapi dengan ajaibnya ia mencoba untuk mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di hari penting. Hari ini mungkin masih baik-baik saja, tapi siapa yang tahu ia bisa melakukannya lagi.

"J-Jangan kelamaan memandangku... Itu memalukan... Aku mungkin berpikiran toko ini menarik tapi tidak denganmu, Kotarou. Ayo pergi ke suatu tempat yang kau suka berikutnya."

"Kau yakin? Baiklah. Aku memimpin jalan."

Ini seperti apa yang Shizuru katakan. Aku takkan pergi ke toko kosmetik jika Lucia tak ada disini, dan sekarang ia menginginkanku untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang tak ingin ia kunjungi jika tak ada laki-laki disana.

Jadi aku akan mengantarnya ke tempat yang kusuka.

**[Arcade]**

"Wah, game center! Dan kelihatannya besar. Ini mungkin tempat yang bagus."

Semua shopping mall perlu yang namanya game center. Karena orang tua bisa meninggalkan anak-anaknya dengan sedikit izin ketika mereka pergi berbelanja.

"Belakangan rhythm game sangat populer, jadi kurasa ada beberapa hal yang bisa kau lakukan, Lucia."

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku ingin melihatmu bermain, Kotarou. Game seperti apa yang biasanya kau mainkan?"

"Tentu saja game bertarung! Tiap laki-laki tentu ingin menang bertempur! Dan tiap laki-laki harus tahu seni beladiri! Oh? Mereka punya seri terbaru dari Grazeblue!?"

"Kau tahu yang satu ini?"

"Ya. Aku sudah sering memainkan ini dari seri pertamanya."

"Video game terlihat menarik belakangan ini. Hampir terlihat seperti menonton film animasi. Kupikir kualitasnya masih tak bagus."

"Kau memikirkan game yang sudah ada zaman dulu. Sekarang harus high resolution. Ini waktu yang sangat tepat!"

"Kalau kau menghabiskan banyak waktu di seri pertama, bisakah aku berpikir kau ahli dalam hal ini sekarang?"

"Mungkin belum saatnya, tapi nanti. Baiklah, ayo kita mulai!"

Banyak karakter baru disini. Tapi kemana yang biasanya sering aku pakai? Dia keren, tipe pendiam, tapi pertahanan serangnya agak tak karuan.

"Apa punyamu yang perempuan rambut hitam agak aneh ini?"

"Jangan panggil dia aneh!"

"Jadi kau yang kiri, dan orang yang disebelah kanan adalah musuhmu? Dia juga terlihat seperti gadis manis."

"Jangan menilainya dari penampilan luar saja."

"Tapi sepertinya kau tak ingin memakai karakter laki-laki yang sudah disediakan."

"Ah, terima kasih sudah mengerti..."

**[Bath Bombs]**

"Toko apa ini? Baunya harum sekali."

"Ah, itu bahan kimia yang biasanya ditaruh di dalam kamar mandi. Belakangan jadi sangat terkenal."

"Oh, yang bentuknya bulat itu kan? Benar-benar berwarna. Baunya juga harum."

Biasanya bahan kimia yang kau taruh di kamar mandimu baunya seperti saat di hutan atau pemandian air panas atau yang lainnya. Dan biasanya perempuan yang menyukainya beranggapan kalau itu benar-benar luar biasa.

"Baunya harum dan terlihat seperti permen lapis madu. Orang-orang menaruh ini di kamar mandi?"

"Huhu, baunya harum 'kan? Madu bisa membantu melembabkan kulit. Ada bahan alami yang mencegah kulit menjadi kering dan asam karbonat yang membantu melancarkan aliran darah dan membantu saat tidur."

"Wah, banyak sekali keuntungannya."

"Itu juga menyenangkan karena bisa membuat air kamar mandi lebih berwarna. Tapi lebih baik putuskan yang mana yang ingin dipakai tiap hari sebelum mandi."

"Begitu. Ini jelas lebih menyenangkan daripada yang sering kulihat di supermarket."

"Lebih menyenangkan kalau buat sendiri. Biasanya sering dijadikan hadiah."

"Oh? Buatan sendiri? Aku jadi ingin memilikinya suatu hari."

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba membuatnya satu kapan-kapan."

"Maksudmu 'kapan-kapan'...?"

"Mm... mmm... terakhir kali aku pernah mencobanya untuk Shizuru, tapi... malah jadi sebesar bola basket..."

"Ya ampun."

"Kupikir akan lebih baik jika aku menambahkan bahan alami sebisa mungkin tapi malah berlebihan... Bak mandi Shizuru menjadi air rebus."

"Itu hebat sekali."

"Aku melempar bahan tambahan sejak aku berpikir akan membuat baunya harum... Dan Shizuru, yah. Dia sangat harum setelahnya."

"Sangat disayangkan."

"Aku juga pikir air bak mandi warna pink akan terlihat manis, jadi aku menambahkan sesuatu yang seharusnya tak perlu... Shizuru jadi berwarna pink cerah dari leher hingga kebawah, jadi dia harus mandi lagi untuk kedua kali."

"Benar-benar melewatkan satu hal penting dari mandi."

"Tambah lagi, dia menaruh cuciannya dekat bak mandi, jadi semua pakaian dalam Shizuru berubah menjadi pink!"

"Eeeeeeeeeeh? Tapi putih itu lebih bagus!"

"...C-Catat. Aku akan mengingatnya."

"Eh? Apa yang kau bilang?"

"Tidak ada, tidak ada! Ayo ke toko selanjutnya!"

Kau tahu, itu malah membuatku menjadi semakin penasaran.

**[Body Theraphy]**

"Oh, Lucia, lihat disana. Whoa! Shopping mall punya salon pijat sekarang?"

"Sekarang namanya body therapy."

"Aku lihat ada banyak wanita disana."

"Wanita juga harus mengenakan alas kaki yang terkadang tak nyaman. Beberapa dari mereka disana untuk melakukan terapi kaki."

"Apa kau pernah sekali kakimu pegal?"

"Tidak. Aku sangat berhati-hati untuk tetap membuat kakiku lentur. Pegal dapat menghambat aliran darah dan limfe. Perawatan setiap hari dapat mencegah hal itu. Ditambah, aku tak memakai sepatu hak tinggi."

"Ah, jadi hak tinggi bisa menyakiti kaki orang-orang ya? Tentu saja. Hak tinggi akan memaksamu untuk merasa berjinjit sepanjang hari... Itu akan menyakitkan buat betismu juga. Jadi karena itu terapi kaki sangat terkenal di kalangan wanita."

"Bukan hanya melelahkan untuk kaki, tapi juga tak seimbang. Rasanya seperti kakimu akan terasa kemana-mana kapan saja. Naik turun tangga pasti sangat menyeramkan. Pikirkan itu."

"Benar juga... Akan mengerikan turun tangga dengan alas kaki seperti itu. Oh iya, aku ingat ada pasangan kekasih yang berpegangan tangan saat mereka turun tangga di stasiun. Kupikir itu akan membuatnya sulit berjalan, tapi mungkin itu untuk membuat si wanita tetap bertahan."

"Benar. Wanita bersepatu hak tinggi perlu bergantung pada pasangannya demi alasan keamanan. Aku tak punya keinginan untuk mengenakan sepatu seperti itu."

"Menurutmu kenapa sepatu seperti itu masih terkenal?"

"Y-Ya... Aku juga membayangkannya sendiri, tapi... yah... Aku juga... mulai berpikir... itu tak seburuk yang dibayangkan..."

"Oh? Lalu bagaimana dengan 'sepatu yang berbahaya dan tidak masuk akal' itu?"

"Uu... uuuuu, diamlah! Laki-laki takkan mengerti! Lupakan saja itu! Kotarou, apa kau pernah merasa pegal di kakimu?"

"Tidak di kaki, tapi di bahuku."

"Oooh, bahumu."

"Kalau mungkin, aku ingin menarik tulang bahuku, mengambil dagingnya dan memerasnya. Terutama bahu kananku."

"Oh-ho, biar kulihat..."

*squeeze*

"...Kau benar, disini kaku."

"Nnoooh!? Mmm... mmaaaaaa..."

"Jangan membuat suara-suara memalukan. Bagaimana dengan yang disini?"

*squeeze*

"Mmhaaaaan! B-Berhenti! J-Jangan membuatku bersuara aneh-aneh, nhaaaa!"

"K-Kotarou, ini menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan! Aku ingin memeras bahumu lagi."

"Lucia-san, kenapa kau masih malu ketika memandangku seperti itu? Tunggu, berhenti, itu sakit!"

*squeeze* *squeeze*

"Ah-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow, ahiiiiiiii! Tidaaaaaak, aku mulai ketagihan, berhenti, terlalu dalaaaaaam, ahiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Kau terlalu lucu, Kotarou. Aku akan memeras bahumu lagi, ayo~!"

*squeeze* *squeeze* *squeeze*

"K-Kumohoooon, jangan disitu, p-paling tidak tunggu sampai kita sendiriaaaaaaan!"

Sudah berapa kali kami membuat keributan disini? Orang-orang disekitarku mungkin akan memandang kami aneh sekarang. Tapi aku merasa baik-baik saja dengan itu. Inilah bagian dari kencan... Dan ini yang diinginkan Lucia.

Bukan maksudku untuk bertingkah bodoh dengan laki-laki. Dia selalu menjaga jarak dengan orang-orang dan bertingkah seperti maniak kebersihan, karena dia takut menyentuh mereka. Dia menginginkan kontak fisik melebihi siapapun.

'Lucia, apa kau bersenang-senang?'

Kupikir untuk menanyakannya itu, tapi kemudian aku sadar jawabannya terlalu jelas. Dari senyum cerahnya, sangat disayangkan jika aku harus menanyakan itu.

Kami terus mempermalukan diri kami sendiri sembari kami mengunjungi toko berikutnya.

**~ To be Continued ~**


	3. Part C : Reservating

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel 'Rewrite' by Key Visual Arts 2011, Romeo Tanaka and Yuuto Tonokawa**

**Fanfic 'Dream Comes True', sequel of 'Truth Behind of That Gloves' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2014**

* * *

><p>Part C : Reservating<p>

**[Toy Store]**

"Oh, lihat yang satu ini!"

"Toko mainan? Huhu, Kotarou, kau itu seperti anak-anak. Aku tahu itu hari ini."

"Laki-laki tidak boleh lupa masa kecil mereka."

"Kau benar. Jika menjadi dewasa berarti melupakan semua memori masa kecil, tak ada alasan untuk tumbuh."

"Memang. Walaupun toko ini sepertinya jarang dikunjungi, kalau diingat lagi anak-anak zaman sekarang. Tidak hanya video game, mainan jaman dulu. Mereka bahkan memliki senapan mainan! Semua laki-laki tentu menginginkan ini...! Ah... Apa ini membosankan untukmu, Lucia?"

"Tidak juga. Aku ingin mengunjungi tempat yang takkan kukunjungi kalau kau tak ada disini, Kotarou."

Benar juga. Aku juga menghitung-hitung toko yang takkan kumasuki kalau Lucia tak ada disini.

"Aku biasanya menyukai senjata yang biasa dipakai tentara barat. Tapi belakangan mulai terlalu halus, jadi tidak lagi terasa menyenangkan. Dan ini salah satu senjata jaman perang dulu. Lihat! Type-99 Light Machine Gun!"

"Magasin nya ada di atas. Bukannya itu malah jadi sulit untuk membidik?"

"Memang 'sih. Tapi rasanya keren karena lebih terlihat menjadi bayonet ketimbang menjadi machine gun. Romantisme melebihi pragmatisme. Makanya aku mulai menyukai drum magazine belakangan ini. Senapan tak harus licin dan tajam. Akan lebih menarik jika mereka memiliki sesuatu yang lebih kasar dari ini!"

"Huhuhu, laki-laki suka senapan. Apa kau suka melihat darah bercucuran dimana-mana?"

"Kami tak ingin menyakiti orang-orang dengan ini... Aku tak yakin bagaimana menjelaskannya... Hampir sama persis dengan ketika wanita memakai makeup. Kenapa kau tak mulai mencobanya?"

"T-Tentu saja untuk terlihat lebih manis..."

"Benar sekali. Kau ingin terlihat lebih manis dari siapapun."

"Begitu, jadi dengan senapan kau ingin terlihat lebih kuat dari siapapun."

"Tentu saja. Tiap laki-laki ingin menjadi lebih kuat dari laki-laki lainnya. Senjata memberi kekuatan tambahan. Laki-laki diprogram di level genetis untuk menyukai senjata."

"Jadi tak ada bedanya dari bagaimana wanita tak bisa menahan diri untuk mencoba kosmetik baru yang ia temukan. Kotarou, apa kau merasa ingin menembak sesuatu ketika kau membawa senjata itu?"

"Ada beberapa orang yang merasa seperti itu, tapi dengan membawanya sambil berpose sedikit saja sudah cukup bagiku. Air soft gun dan kesukaanmu terhadap senjata adalah hobi mahal dan menghabiskan uang banyak jika kau meminatinya."

"Tenang saja, kosmetik juga begitu. Tidak ada seorangpun yang punya cukup uang untuk mencoba semuanya."

"Oh iya... Lucia, kau ini... agen dari... 'Guar', 'kan?"

"Ah, ya benar."

"Apa mereka... mengajarmu cara menggunakan senjata api?"

"Aku sudah mendapat pelatihan dasar, tapi tak lebih dari itu. Tidak ada situasi apapun di Jepang dimana kita bisa menggunakan senapan."

"Begitu."

"Lagipula, aku ini berbeda dengan yang lain, aku tidak begitu paham cara menggunakan mesin rumit seperti senapan."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Senyum Lucia sedikit menggelap.

"Bukan hanya racun saja yang keluar dari tanganku. Aku memiliki penawar untuk mencegahnya, dan aku bisa mengontrolnya sesuka hatiku, tapi aku bisa membuat getaran super."

"Getaran super?"

"Seperti racunku, getaranku tak berguna. Seperti kutukan. Senjata yang rumit terkadang lepas begitu saja dari tanganku karenanya. Sampai aku bisa mengontrol kekuatan itu, aku bahkan tak bisa memakai arloji."

"Aku tahu soal racun itu, tapi... kau memiliki itu juga..."

"Kupikir getaranku tidak akan membunuh seseorang, tapi bisa menghancurkan barang. Jadi tanganku punya dua kutukan. Racun yang bisa menghilangkan nyawa seseorang, dan getaran yang bisa menghancurkan benda."

"Ah, jadi karena itu kau merusak ponselku dan semua kaca?"

"Ya, begitulah... Aku tak berpikir aku mulai mengutuk orang dengan cara seperti ini..."

Seperti yang ia katakan, getaran itu benar-benar kutukan yang lain. Barang mekanis kompleks bisa jatuh dari tangannya. Bahkan cerita Asahi Haruka mengatakan cermin bisa retak ketika ia memandangnya. Makanya ia sudah diberikan penawar untuk menekan kutukan itu dari usia belia.

Tapi jika ia tak mengambilnya, dia akan sulit menyentuh benda hidup atau alat-alat mekanis. Sulit dibayangkan betap mengerikannya pengetahuan itu sampai-sampai menyakitinya. Tentu saja, ia tak pernah menginginkan kutukan. Entah itu racun atau getaran.

"Awalnya diharapkan aku bisa mengendalikan kutukan kedua ini dan menggunakannya dengan baik, jadi aku mendapatkan pelatihan cara menggunakannya. Kau sudah melihat hasilnya."

"Makanya kau bisa menghancurkan bola lampu tanpa menyentuhnya."

Karena latihannya, Lucia dengan selektif bisa menghancurkan barang pecah belah dengan jarak tertentu. Seperti gelas, bola lampu, ponsel, dan arloji.

"Sayangnya tak berguna di medan tempur. Sebenarnya aku berharap bisa melakukan sesuatu seperti memutuskan garis komunikasi dari jarak jauh, sayangnya tak pernah berhasil. Yang bisa kulakukan adalah menakut-nakuti orang-orang dan membuat mereka berpikir mereka terkutuk."

Dan kekuatannya itu membuatnya sangat sulit menggunakan senapan. Sekarang getaran miliknya sudah ditekan jadi dia bisa memegang dan menembak dengan senapannya. Tapi masih ada risiko senapannya akan hancur saat tengah pertempuran atau bahkan saat hidup mati.

"Jadi senjata apa yang kau gunakan?"

"Senjata yang paling legal di Jepang adalah pedang. Aku sudah dilatih menggunakan pedang dari jarak dekat."

"Pernahkah kau melawan Gaia dengan pedang itu?"

"Ya."

Ia menjawabnya dengan pelan namun tanpa ragu. Guardian dan Gaia saat ini sedang berperang satu sama lain. Satunya melindungi dunia, dan satunya ingin "memperbaiki" dunia dengan menghancurkannya. Pertarungan itu terus berlanjut tanpa orang-orang tahu.

"Kau akan menjadi pedang dan tameng untuk Bumi."

"Harus ada seseorang yang melakukannya. Aku memiliki peran itu selama aku mengingatnya."

"Jadi kau sendiri tak memilih keputusan itu..."

"Kita tak bisa memilih bintang diatas kita, termasuk takdir kita sendiri. Aku telah membenci kekuatanku sendiri, tapi aku tak menyesal memiliki tanggung jawab itu."

Sudah berapa lama ia menjadi bagian dari Guardian? Lebih baik aku tak perlu menanyakan itu.

"Kau kuat, Lucia."

"Aku tak tahu."

"..."

"Jika aku ditugaskan untuk melawan seseorang, aku akan melakukannya tanpa ampun. Jika aku diperintahkan untuk membunuh, aku akan melakukannya. Mungkin dengan menggunakan versi asli dari salah satu senjata ini. Dan aku tak pernah diperintahkan untuk mundur."

"Aku... tak ingin kau terlibat ke dalam sesuatu yang membahayakan, tapi aku mengerti kau ingin melindungi dunia dari organisasi teroris. Aku tak bisa bilang untuk berhenti, atau melakukan yang terbaik... Aku hanya merasa bingung..."

"Terima kasih... Jangan khawatir. Aku tak punya keinginan untuk mati. Sedikitpun."

**[Lucia Side]**

"Karena itu aku merasa senang, Kotarou. Karena kau disini, aku memiliki perasaan bahwa aku ingin hidup sekarang."

"Lucia..."

"Terima kasih... telah bertemu denganku."

Aku terkurung dalam kutukan kesendirian bertahun-tahun karena racun ini. Kematian karena pertarungan mungkin lebih baik. Tapi sekarang aku memiliki seseorang yang bisa bertahan denganku.

Tennouji Kotarou.

Tidak ingin sendiri adalah alasan mengapa aku hidup. Aku sama sekali tak memaksa. Ya... Hingga hari ini, aku masih belum merasa hidup sama sekali. Dan terima kasih kepada Kotarou, akhirnya aku bisa. Karena itulah.

Aku hidup untuk Tennouji Kotarou sekarang.

... Mungkin aku terlalu berpikir jauh.

Impian indah ini terasa terbang tanpa waktu lagi. Sebelum aku menyadarinya, waktu sudah banyak berlalu sampai-sampai aku merasa lapar.

"Apa kita sudah mengelilingi tempat ini begitu lama? Sekarang apa? Kita belum berpikir tentang makan malam sama sekali..."

"Ada skyview restaurant di lantai atas, jadi ayo kita kesana."

Skyview? Memandang langit!?

"K-Kelihatannya mahal..."

"Aku lihat di internet sepertinya pas untuk uang kita. Ayo!"

Aku tak menduga kencan kami berakhir di sebuah restaurant yang memiliki panorama langit. Aku rasa aku sempat menceritakan impian itu pada Shizuru saat tahun baru... Aku menceritakan tentang kencan ideal... Aku akan pergi jika ada seorang pangeran datang padaku...

Kotarou mengikuti impian itu dengan presisi yang tak dapat dipercaya. Aku mulai percaya kita mungkin ditakdirkan satu sama lain. Jika ia memang mengikuti impianku, maka ia sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya disana.

Itulah yang terjadi di dalam mimpiku.

Jika ia benar-benar melakukannya, maka...

"Tempat ini terlihat indah, tapi... s-sepertinya terlalu ramai..."

"Jangan khawatirkan itu... Ano, permisi, aku memiliki reservasi atas nama 'Tennouji'."

"Maaf menunggu, Tennouji Kotarou-sama. Tolong ikuti saya."

"Lihat? Aku sudah menduga akan seramai ini jadi aku memutuskan untuk memesannya."

"K-... Kotarou..."

Sekarang aku yakin. Shizuru pasti memberitahu Kotarou soal mimpiku. Dan Kotarou telah merencanakan semua ini, hanya demi mewujudkan impian itu.

Hari ini sangat menyenangkan, dan aku senang sekali. Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku khawatir. Bagiku, ini adalah sebuah kencan. Tapi bagi Kotarou ini mungkin hanya jalan-jalan biasa, dan tak biasanya ia begitu baik padaku karena simpati.

Kotarou mengatakan ini adalah 'kencan' ketika ia menyarankannya, tapi ia juga bilang ini hanya sekadar jalan-jalan. Sebuah pusat perbelanjaan baru yang ingin dia kunjungi karena ia belum pernah kesana sebelumnya.

Ya, mungkin ini hanyalah 'jalan-jalan' bagi Kotarou. Tapi... Aku ingin ini adalah 'kencan' baginya juga... Dan aku takut itu tak terjadi...

"T-... Terima kasih telah... membuat reservasi di tempat seindah ini..."

"Orang-orang akan kecewa kalau ujung-ujungnya hanya pergi makan ramen setelah semua ini, 'kan? Lebih baik kesini saja, apalagi untuk hari penting ini."

"A-Apa maksudmu... penting...?"

"Bukankah ini kencan pertama kita?"

*blush*

"Kotarou..."

**~ To be Continued ~**


	4. Part D : Kissing

**DISCLAIMER**

**Visual Novel 'Rewrite' by Key Visual Arts 2011, Romeo Tanaka and Yuuto Tonokawa**

**Fanfic 'Dream Comes True', sequel of 'Truth Behind of That Gloves' by Sachiya Haruyuki 2014**

* * *

><p>Part D : Kissing<p>

Shizuru mungkin membantunya merencanakan ini. Tapi Kotarou tak memiliki niat untuk melakukannya dengan cara seperti itu. Pasti merepotkan untuk membuat reservasi di tempat seperti ini. Dan sekarang,

Ia telah membuat mimpiku menjadi kenyataan. Mengetahui hanya laki-laki yang ditakdirkan untukku seumur hidupku yang dapat mewujudkannya.

Kotarou... rela kerepotan begini... meluangkan seluruh harinya sebagai jawabannya... atas keinginanku...

"L-Lucia...?

Saat kami berjalan menuju tempat yang sudah disediakan, aku memutuskan untuk mendekat, lengket di dada Kotarou.

"M-... Maaf... soal tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa. Berpeganglah padaku kapanpun kau mau."

"Kapanpun...?"

"Masih diisi ulang jadi aku takkan mengatakannya lagi. Aku bahkan sudah mengatakannya berulang kali hari ini."

"Kau benar... Aku tahu. Kau bilang... k-kau akan bersamaku... selamanya..."

"Seperti yang kukatakan, berpeganglah padaku kapanpun kau mau. Aku tak mau bercanda soal apa yang kujanjikan di kapel."

"Ya..."

Terima kasih... Kotarou... Segalanya terasa seperti mimpi... Rasanya seperti berjalan di atas awan. Aku tahu kami hanya menikmati makan malam indah ini bersama. Tapi ini terasa sudah terjadi bertahun-tahun lalu.

Dia bertanya apa makanannya enak, aku jawab iya. Tapi sejujurnya aku tidak peduli rasanya seperti apa.

Aku hanya... merasa senang...

**[Skyviewing]**

Sekarang aku memandang perkotaan di malam hari, sambil menggenggam tangan Kotarou. Tower ini... memiliki lokasi yang luar biasa. Aku hampir lupa bahwa pemandangan dibawah ini adalah Kazamatsuri. Hampir kupercaya bahwa aku dan Kotarou berada di negara yang sangat jauh, melihat kota yang belum pernah kutahu sebelumnya.

"Aku tahu Kazamatsuri adalah kota yang indah... tapi di malam hari terlihat seperti lautan bintang."

"Rasanya seperti di puncak dunia."

"Kotarou... terima kasih untuk hari ini."

"Kau tahu, aku takkan berhenti setelah hari ini."

"T-Tentu saja tidak! Tapi... Walau begitu, aku... s-... senang sekali hari ini..."

"Mungkin akan sempurna jika kita memilih parfait istimewa itu. Maaf, kurasa memesan tempat disini sudah cukup. Aku tak bisa membiarkanmu berharap terlalu lebih."

Dia juga tahu aku suka parfait. Dia berencana untuk membelikanku yang istimewa sebagai hidangan penutup. Tapi dia membuat kesalahan dalam reservasinya, jadi kami tidak mendapatkannya.

Kuakui, agak kecewa rasanya setelah mendengar semua tentang parfait darinya. Tapi jauh lebih kecil ketimbang apa yang kualami saat ini. Itu hanya insiden kecil. Satu bagian kecil dari makan malam terbaik.

"Suatu hari ayo kita makan itu bersama-sama."

"Apa kita harus pergi ke toko parfait dekat stasiun lagi?"

"Ide bagus. Itu enak sekali. Aku ingin memakannya denganmu, Kotarou."

"R-Rasanya tidak mungkin aku bisa memakannya..."

"Ahahahaha, tidak akan ada batasan waktu. Tak apa meskipun yang kecil. Aku hanya ingin memakannya bersamamu."

"Baiklah, itu akan menjadi tujuan kita untuk kencan selanjutnya."

"Ya, janji..."

"Hari ini menyenangkan."

"Iya..."

Kami sudah mengelilingi tempat ini sampai larut malam, memandangi kota... Kami harus kembali sebelum suasananya tambah dingin. Satu hal tersisa hari ini adalah kembali pulang ke rumah. Bersenang-senang seharian lalu makan malam ketika memandang kota saat malam hari itu sudah sangat istimewa sebagai sebuah kencan.

Tapi... ada... satu lagi... yang belum terwujud.

Dan aku yakin Kotarou sudah mengetahuinya.

Jadi... aku yakin... dia akan...

Kalau aku tak memberinya tanda, maka hari ini sudah berakhir. Pada akhirnya, aku perlu memberi sendiri tanda itu untuknya.

"..."

"..."

Kupandangi Kotarou. Dia tersenyum senang ketika memandangi kota. Menyadari aku memandangnya, dia tersenyum balik kepadaku. Kotarou sudah memimpin jalannya hari ini. Dia membuat semua mimpiku terwujud. Jadi,

Untuk yang terakhir ini, biar aku saja yang mewujudkannya. Tandanya cukup sederhana. Bahkan aku tak perlu mengatakannya.

"K-..."

"Hm?"

"Kotarou..."

"Ya."

Bisa kukatakan dengan yakin bahwa aku adalah gadis paling bahagia di dunia sekarang. Kebahagiaan itu terbentuk dari sebuah tetesan, mengkilap seperti berlian di ujung mataku.

Gadis paling bahagia di dunia, yang bisa kulihat di mata Kotarou.

Gadis itu... perlahan... menutup matanya.

Inilah tandanya.

...

...

Mungkin... Aku telah bermimpi terlalu jauh...

Dulu aku selalu memukulnya untuk menutupi rasa maluku. Hari ini aku berjanji untuk tidak melakukannya lagi. Dari sekarang aku perlu untuk lebih jujur, padanya dan pada diriku sendiri.

Jadi akan kukatakan padanya, untuk memastikan kebahagiaan ini takkan pernah pergi, bahwa aku ingin-

"Kota... Hmph!"

Ketika aku membuka kelopak mataku,

*chu~*

sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Dan tangannya, perlahan merengkuhku. Bukan karena mencegahku untuk pergi. Untuk meyakinkan aku tak pernah merasa sendiri lagi.

"Mm... a..."

Tanpa berpikir, aku menghisap bibir bawahnya. A-Aku seharusnya tidak melakukan itu saat ciuman pertama. Tapi, kulakukan juga. Aku tidak merasa sedang berjalan di atas awan lagi.

Malah pikiranku sudah selembut awan. Sulit untuk berpikir.

"..."

"...fua..."

Bibirku akhirnya terlepas darinya. Akhirnya? Apakah sudah selama itu? Mungkin hanya sebentar seperti seharusnya ciuman pertama itu. Tapi momen sementara itu terasa kekal bagiku.

Sekalinya mataku terbuka, aku bisa lihat rona merah Kotarou. Dan dia berpaling, mencoba tak membiarkanku tahu.

Kotarou memiliki kebiasaan bercanda untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Tapi ia tahu bahwa melakukan itu hanya akan menghancurkan suasana. Dia bertarung langsung melawan rasa malunya, demi diriku. Jadi aku melepaskannya saja.

Huhu.

"Kotarou, wajahmu merah."

"D-Diamlah! Ini hanya suasananya saja yang panas..."

"Hu... uhuhuhuhuhuhu."

"Aku hanya berusaha menahan keinginanku untuk bercanda."

"Ya, aku tahu... terima kasih."

Dan berikutnya, aku memeluknya erat, dan menyebamkan wajahku di dadanya. Dan ia membalas pelukanku.

"Yang ini hanya akan kukatakan sekali saja seumur hidup. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

"Baiklah..."

"Awalnya, kau hanyalah ketua kelas yang sering kugoda setelah semua hal aneh yang terjadi pada kita."

"Ya."

"Lalu, setelah cerita Asahi Haruka berkaitan denganmu, aku tak bisa untuk tidak peduli denganmu lagi."

"Ya."

"Jadi saat aku memelukmu di kapel, apa yang kurasakan adalah simpati... kuakui itu."

"Begitu..."

"Tapi setelah menghabiskan hari bersamamu, aku tak merasakan perasaan itu lagi."

"Jadi bukan rasa simpati lagi?"

"Benar. Tak ada lagi rasa simpati."

"Baiklah..."

"Jadi sekarang, aku memelukmu bukan karena rasa kasihan, simpati, atau hal lain semacam itu."

"Baiklah..."

"Aku takkan mengatakannya lagi, jadi dengarkan baik-baik."

Baiklah...

"Aku... Mencintaimu."

"...iya..."

"Itu saja. Aku takkan mengatakannya lagi."

Wajah Kotarou tambah memerah, dan dia berpaling ke arah lain. Namun ia tetap tak melepasku.

"Baiklah. Aku takkan pernah melupakan kata-kata itu. Jadi aku takkan memintamu mengatakannya lagi."

"Ya, tolong jangan. Dan lupakanlah."

"Aku takkan menanyakannya lagi... Tapi aku ingin berciuman lagi."

"Hei, ciuman itu juga perlu waktu."

"Kau terlalu banyak mengulur waktu. Maka akan kulakukan untukmu."

*chu~*

"...mmh!"

Untuk kali ini, kutempelkan bibirku pada bibirnya. Aku merasa aku harus menjawab pengakuannya. Jadi sekali lagi, akan kulakukan sampai aku tak lagi merasa menyesal malam ini... Kuhisap dan sedikit kugigit bibirnya sampai nafasnya terengah-engah, lalu aku melepasnya...

"Aku juga mencintaimu..."

"B-... Baiklah..."

"Kebahagiaan yang kau berikan malam ini cukup bagiku untuk hidup selama ribuan tahun. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu mungkin akan terus bergejolak keluar dalam hatiku."

"Maka kita harus mencegahnya."

"A-... Apa itu... t-... Baiklah jika kau... memintanya..."

"Tentu. Katakan saja padaku kapanpun kebahagiaanmu akan pergi."

"Kapanpun? D-... Dimanapun...?"

"Dengan alasan yang jelas."

"Bahkan ketika di sekolah...?"

"Tidak di dalam kelas."

"A-Aku akan membawamu ke ruangan kosong dulu."

"Kalau begitu, baiklah."

"Bahkan saat istirahat...?"

"Ya, tentu."

"D-Dan makan siang...?"

"Setelah kita makan."

"D-Dan sepulang sekolah...?"

"Ya, tentu."

"B-... Bahkan saat larut malam...?"

"Tentu saja."

"D-... Dan setelah itu... juga...?"

"Kita tak bisa membiarkan semua kebahagiaan itu pergi, 'kan? Jika masih bersikeras untuk pergi darimu, maka aku hanya perlu mengunci bibirmu sepanjang hari."

"Ya... Kumohon... lakukan itu... sepanjang waktu... setiap hari... ketika istirahat, dan makan siang, dan sepulang sekolah... A-Aku akan menunggumu... d-di dalam ruangan kosong..."

"K-Kau mulai terlalu memikirkannya..."

"Y-... Ya, s-setelah semua yang terjadi... Aku tak bisa berhenti... Maaf... eheheh..."

Aku bangga Kotarou menghentikanku... Aku baru saja melewatkan poin dimana aku harusnya berhenti. Tapi semua yang kukatakan adalah benar. Aku tak percaya... Aku mengatakan akan membawanya ke dalam... r-ruang kelas yang kosong... hanya untuk sekadar berciuman... Aku tak lagi seperti ketua kelas seperti biasanya.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Aku sudah berjanji padamu."

"Ya..."

"Aku takkan lari, dan aku takkan pergi kemana-mana. Jika kau ingin sesuatu aku akan coba memberikannya, jadi jangan takut untuk bertanya."

"Baiklah..."

**~ To be Continued ~**


End file.
